


Rubber Scientist

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Body Hair, Body Modification, Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Self suck, Tails, Transformation, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Monkey D Luffy, a boy who turned into rubber after eating the Gum Gum Fruit, has a curious mind and is smarter than he appears. As he grows up he experiments and develops formulas to strengthen himself, his crew, and help people. Luffy believes science should be used to help and benefit people.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Rubber Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> Phone Fic

Rubber Scientist

Monkey D Luffy, a boy who turned into rubber after eating the Gum Gum Fruit, has a curious mind and is smarter than he appears. As he grows up he experiments and develops formulas to strengthen himself, his crew, and help people. Luffy believes science should be used to help and benefit people.

Chapter 1

Luffy was a curious lad, it was why he was drawn to Shanks and his crew. He was enraptured by their tales of adventure and the world beyond his shore. He wanted to see it himself one day and often asked if he could go with them.

Shanks shot him down, claiming he was too young and childish to travel with them. Luffy used that logic to prove himself, he stabbed his cheek to show his bravery and determination. Shanks's men praised him, and even celebrated his tenacity.

The captain just called him a fool and managed to sway his crew to his side easily enough. "Anyone who wants Luffy to join should give up their own seat and let him fill it." That had them clamming up fast.

"Hey!" Luffy didn't want to be seen like a kid, he was smarter than he looked. He processed information very quickly, he took in the crew's words and actions like a sponge. Shanks was an amazing man, who gave Luffy insight on being a man.

After a run in with some bandits, Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit, a treasure the crew had obtained from a recent raid. Becoming a rubber man was fascinating, he could stretch of course, but there were other aspects to rubber to discover. Luffy tried to defend Shanks as the bandits came back mocking him and the crew.

This didn't go well as Luffy was out sized, outnumbered, and out gunned. Higuma was an arrogant asshole, not even a bribe from the mayor could save Luffy. Shanks and his men arrived, the bandits didn't stand a chance. 'So strong!' The red haired man didn't care if the bandits mocked him, insulted him, or messed with him, but no one messed with a friend of his.

Higuma ran like a coward taking Luffy with him. He escaped out to sea, not knowing the dangers. He didn't last long as the Lord of the Coast killed him with one bite. Luffy was saved yet again, from drowning and being eaten by the Lord of the Coast. Shanks arrived in the nick of time, losing only an arm, a fine trade for the boy's life.

Shanks heard the whole story from Makino, and thanked Luffy for trying to stick up for them. The young boy cried, feeling a heavy guilt for being so weak. "But Shanks...your arm!"

"It's just an arm, you are more important than that." They made it back to shore, and got medical treatment. His crew decided to leave this island for good, they had been using this island as a base for some time now. Luffy wanted to go with them, but once again was shot down.

Luffy swore he'd become a pirate on his own and build a crew of his own. "They'll be even greater than you. I'll become the greatest pirate in the world!" Shanks was moved by his bold statement, and left the boy his treasured straw hat.

"It's a promise then, you can return this hat to me, after you've become a great pirate!" It was a promise between men.

-x-

Over the next several years Luffy trained his body and mind. Though his resources were scarce, he made do. He had his own devil fruit power he could experiment with after all. The rebound aspect of rubber, could be used in fighting for some extra kick.

Through trial and error Luffy gained control over his elasticity aspect of rubber. He could freely control the stretch and expand his stretch limit. Rubber could shift in size and shape, Luffy focused on this aspect the last three years of his pirate training.

Using his devil fruit powers, Luffy was able to explore the island and find materials for his experiments. He even was able to sneak into places and get access to research materials to advance his growing knowledge. From a book in the Goa Kingdom's library gave him insight into rubber's uses and applications.

Luffy wasn't just a rubber man he was also a scientist. He wanted to use his biological experiments to help people. His brother Ace thought his experiments were nuts, but Sabo supported Luffy's ambitions. The world was full of wonders, strange creatures, mysterious plants, and so much more.

His first big success was Billy, a bird creature that was like a mix of a duck and a peacock. Makino said Billy's kind was once found all over the world, but were hunted to extinction, both being quite tasty to people and animals, and their feathers could be used in clothing and accessories.

Luffy didn't want his new friend to be hunted and eaten, so he worked up a concoction. Billy drank the serum and evolved growing larger. He gained the power to absorb, create, and discharge electricity. Predators thought twice before attacking him again and he could defend himself against most enemies.

Billy became Luffy's pet, being made of rubber made it so the two could play together. Billy would get control of his electric powers eventually, but Luffy was the only one who could get near him for some time. He could adjust and control his voltage, and if he trusted you he didn't zap you.

He got big enough for Luffy to ride, and the two became quite the team. Ace found Billy annoying but Luffy said he was just jealous. Monkey's research into animal mutations and evolution, he believed all humans had an ancestral animal. That this animal while dormant, helped shape a person and their personality.

His brother said he was very monkey-ish, Luffy wanted to see if he was right. He created a mystery substance he called Mutagen. This stuff had the power to evolve humans, reducing the body's need to sleep to four hours a day. The body will break down all food completely converting it into energy.

The ass became a pure source for mating purposes. New nerve endings lined the walls increasing anal stimulus ten fold. Endurance, potency, recovery, and stamina were all magnified.

Then the mutagen tapped into one's latent animal traits. Luffy's was in fact a monkey. He sprouted a monkey tail, his hair got a touch wilder and thicker, his canines sharpened. Being rubber Luffy's puberty was a bit different he didn't grow body hair, Ace teased him about it from time to time, but the mutagen helped activate it.

He grew a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch. The manly hair formed a belt around his waist to his tail. He gained some pit hair, and he gained some furry cuffs on his ankles and wrists. Luffy had a twink body for a long time, despite training he didn't seem to pack on muscle. If he flexed the muscles showed but the rubber had limited his muscle developement.

His mutagen broke that barrier, Luffy's muscles popped and he was thick! He went from twink to twunk. Ace was certainly impressed, so he decided to take the mutagen too, but he hadn't told Luffy.

While Luffy and Billy were sleeping, Ace snuck into his make shift lab and tried the mutagen. The transformation was intense. Ace moaned as he ripped off his clothing. A strong urge to be naked swept through him. "It's hot!" Heat rushed through his veins as the transformation took hold. "Oh kami!" Ace's skin glistened as he began to sweat.

It felt good, so good, it was like if growing pains were like your first time masturbating. Luffy believed that the transformation might be painful, so he mixed in a slight aphrodesiac, to numb the pain and make the change a pleasurable one Ace panted and drooled, his body changing. His ass grew plumper, his thick nest of manly hair turned into a treasure trail up to his navel.

He spread his legs watching his fat 6 incher grow. In the dick department Ace had always been proud of his size, being bigger than even some adults. Then Luffy went through puberty as a rubber man, and the boy was 10 inches soft, 12 inches hard. Luffy didn't rub it in his face or anything, but Ace noticed, it was the one thing he beat him in.

Now he watched his cock double in size reaching 12 inches. "Ohh!" He licked his lips. He gained a knot at the base of his penis, making his cock reach 14 inches. Ace's penis was twitching and leaking.

His arm and leg hair turned into thick fur from his ankles to his knees, and his wrists to his elbows. His pits stayed smooth, but his balls became bigger and furry.

Ace's hair grew wild, and his ears morphed becoming dog-like. He sprouted a black furred dog tail which began to wag. His senses heightened. He could smell his own manly musk, he raised his arm and sniffed himself. "Mmm!" His tail wagged.

His transformation was complete. He was now insanely flexible. He was so excited and horny he flexed and started licking his own dick. The smell, the taste, formed a mixture that fueled his pleasure. He tasted his pre-cum and it actually wasn't bad.

Ace was surprised, but couldn't stop. He was chasing his orgasm. He licked his penis, and was even able to lap at his balls. Turns out his tongue got a little longer too. He could give really long licks, the taste of cock tingling his taste buds. The smell of arousal tantalized his nose.

It was his scent, spiced with lust and desire. Still made his heart pound, and his dick twitch. He liked the smell of manly musk so much it pushed him closer to release.

Before he came, Ace sucked 6 inches of his cock into his mouth. His moans channeled through his shaft. "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm!" He sucked his own cock, breathing through his nose, and chugging his pre-cum. His tail was wagging faster and faster, before Ace's toes curled.

His balls lurched, and instead of the six or seven spurts he normally gave, his cock erupted like a volcano. His thick, hot, cum flooding his mouth and puffing out his cheeks. He gulped it down only for his cheeks to be filled a few seconds later.

The taste of his semen was powerful, he rolled it on his tongue before gulping down the next load. He gulped down four full mouthfuls, he thought he was done, so he pulled off his cock and got a face full of cum.

His penis spat 10 more ropes of cum, splattering his face, neck, pecs, and abs. His run off soaked his crotch. Despite the greatest orgasm he's ever had he was still horny. He licked himself clean before catching a scent in the air. "Luffy…" he grinned and rushed to his sake brother.

Billy was missing but Ace barely noticed, what he did notice was Luffy. His tail was wagging quite a bit. Ace had been carrying a small torch for him for some time but he kept it buried deep. Now his inner beast was let out and he knew what he wanted.

He sniffed the air and felt his loins burn. Luffy's manly musk stirred feelings inside him, compelling him to do one thing...he wanted to play.

To be continued


End file.
